the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Movie
| producer = | writer = | starring = | music = Todd Bozung | cinematography = Eric Haase | editing = Bruce Green | studio = | distributor = Dimension Extreme | released = | runtime = 75 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $1.2 million | gross = $81,338 }} Extreme Movie (formerly Parental Guidance Suggested; known as Hotdogs & Doughnuts: An Extreme Movie in Australia) is a 2008 American satirical comedy film composed of sketches focusing on teen sex. Adam Jay Epstein and Andrew Jacobson direct, with segments co-written by Saturday Night Live performers Will Forte, Andy Samberg, and writers Akiva Schaffer, Jorma Taccone, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The ensemble cast includes Frankie Muniz, Ryan Pinkston, Jamie Kennedy, Danneel Harris, Andy Milonakis, Matthew Lillard, Rob Pinkston and Michael Cera. Plot The film is a series of vignettes with Matthew Lillard's sex advice is intercut within every couple segments. Mike (Ryan Pinkston) tries to impress his crush, Stacy (Cherilyn Wilson). Fred (Michael Cera) meets a girl (Joanna Garcia) online and they arrange for "menacing action", only for Fred to break into the wrong apartment. The promiscuous Betty (Ashley Schneider) going to the "next level" (kinkier and more outrageous sexual adventures) with Chuck (Frankie Muniz), and later Fred. Justin (Andy Milonakis) buys a vibrating vagina and falls in love with it, all the time while crushing on another girl; the vibrating vagina has a personality of its own and commits "suicide" when Justin rejects it. A Real Sex-esque skit where a girl admits to having sex with two black men on camera. Two guys, Barry and Leon (Kevin Hart and Jermaine Williams), create a woman on their computer, only for her to run wild. Jessica (Rheagan Wallace), in an attempt to become horny, puts her vibrating cell phone in her vagina, only for it to fall in. Len (Ben Feldman) wakes up to find a girl and another guy (Jamie Kennedy) in his bed, and his parents home as well; the whole thing turns out to be a hidden camera bi sexual show. Sex education teacher Mr. Matthews (John P. Farley) teaches his class with no rules and a lot of embarrassment, usually centering on Mike. Ronny (Hank Harris), obsessed with Abraham Lincoln, creates a time machine and travels back in time to have sex with Lincoln (Ed Trotta). Cast * Michael Cera as Fred * Ryan Pinkston as Mike * Jamie Kennedy as Mateus * Frankie Muniz as Chuck * Matthew Lillard as himself * Rob Pinkston as Griffin * Ben Feldman as Len * Kevin Hart as Barry * Vanessa Chester as Charlotte * Jermaine Williams as Leon * Danneel Harris as Melissa * Heather Hogan as Kat * Rheagan Wallace as Jessica * Andy Milonakis as Justin * John P. Farley as Mr. Matthews * Cherilyn Wilson as Stacy * Rich Ceraulo as Angus * Robert John Burke as FBI Agent Ben * Chris Cooper as FBI Agent Mike * Hank Harris as Ronny * Denise Boutte as New Tabitha * Jeremy Suarez as R.J. * Kyle Howard as Drunk girl's boyfriend * Shorty Rossi as Dwarf in buttless chaps * Jake Sandvig as Hank * Nicholas D'Agosto as Evan * Marcus T. Paulk as Jalin / Wyatt * Steven Christopher Parker as Doug * Joanna García as Sweetie Pie * Beverley Mitchell as Sue * Vanessa Lengies as Carla * Anthony Molinari as Boston Pd Sergeant Brian * Ashley Schneider as Betty * Jim Ford as Boston Pd Sergeant John * Ed Trotta as Abraham Lincoln * Kyle Gass as Porn director * Jeffrey Corazzini as Boston Pd Officer Frank * Stanton Barrett as Boston Pd * Henry Kingi as Dimitri * Dan Finnerty as Gigundocock * Bobbi Sue Luther as Gabriela Release The film was theatrically released internationally by Dimension Films. In the United States, it received a straight-to-DVD release by Dimension Extreme on December 5, 2008 and filming in New York City, New York, Boston, Massachusetts and Los Angeles, California. References External links * * * Category:2008 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American satirical films Category:American sex comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:LGBT-related comedy films Category:Films about time travel Category:Dimension Films films